


a storm is brewing

by kerrykins (orphan_account)



Series: "broken bonds that must be resolved" universe [2]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, continued because someone wanted more, unsure if i'll write more after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Andy and Miranda haven't seen each other in months. They intend to fix that, and will, but it seems that there are quite a couple things obstructing them.





	a storm is brewing

“Andy, I told you, we can’t blow our cover,” a young man with black curls and scruffy five o’clock shadow insisted. He and Andrea were dressed in the dark colours associated with the Dauntless faction. The pair were leaning against support beams in the Pit, the Dauntless living space. 

“This-- woman is behind the whole operation. Miranda Priestly is a threat to the factions, especially the Abnegation and Divergents.” His green eyes hardened as he said that last part.

Andy sighed, running a hand through her now boyishly short hair. Nate had saved her life countless times, but that was no excuse to be this annoying. “I’ve told you, she’s not a threat. I worked in the Erudite facilities. She knew what was happening, but didn’t want to lose her power. Irv Ravitz and the entire faction were putting so much pressure on her to go through with the plan.”

“So her position mattered more to her than the countless lives that were lost?” Nate spat bitterly. “I don’t know, Andy, sounds like she’s not nearly as innocent as you think.” He crossed his burly arms, eyes gleaming triumphantly. “You know I’m right.”

Andy’s jaw tensed. He had officially stepped out of line. Keeping her voice cool and even, she spoke through clenched teeth. “No actually, I don’t know you’re right. But I do know Miranda. She had two daughters, Nate. And if they ever figured out that she was against the Abnegation project, they’d kill her and her kids. How hard is that to understand?”

Nate seemed at a loss for words, his open mouth clamping shut. He better count his blessings that she didn’t knock him out right here and now. Just because they had sex one drunk and traumatic evening did not make him an exception to Andy’s strict “No idiots” policy.

“We need to leave anyways, I have a feeling that Jacqueline and her associates are getting suspicious,” she added.

Jacqueline Follet was the shallow, ditzy leader of the Dauntless faction, but the pack of soldiers that constantly trailed after her were very sharp. There was no doubt that they needed to move, as their cover had probably been compromised already.

Nate scowled, as if unhappy with being told what to do, but threw his hands in the air defeatedly. “Fine. Where the hell are we supposed to go next, though?” Andy considered this for a moment before responding. 

The factionless had almost killed them, and though they were sure to have allies in Abnegation, the faction was weak and could not survive another attack. And they had definitely overstayed their welcome at Amity, as Dauntless troops had burnt a couple fields in their search for Divergents. So it seemed like they had no other choice but to head to--

“Erudite. We can pose as Dauntless soldiers, and once we make sure Miranda and her daughters are safe, we head for Candor,” Andy decided, her brow creased in concentration. That would work best. Well, it was also their only option. “Are we bringing them with us?” Nate inquired.

Andy couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. Of course it was just her luck that she’d get saddled with a fellow Divergent so utterly incompetent. Sure he was strong, but not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. However, her intonation was polite when she answered, “Yes.”

  
  
  
  


Miranda knew that her luck was running out. There was only so much she could do, only so much she could meddle with the efforts of the Erudite to track down Andrea. 

A little accident here and there, a miscalculation, faulty trackers. Someone was bound to notice eventually. And when that happened, she’d be done for. 

Not her daughters though, she had sent them to live with the Amity. Their father, an unknown farmer of the lowest denomination. Considering that the Amity had overall been a non-participant in this battle, her precious children would be safe. 

Irv wouldn’t be able to find them even if he tried.

“Emily,” Miranda sighed from her office. The redhead immediately scuttled in, tablet in the crook of her arm, ready to type notes. “That won’t be necessary,” she nodded at the device. The faction leader was far too fatigued to enjoy the look of confusion that flashed on Emily’s face.

“I want you to--” Miranda hesitated. What did she want? She wanted to run far away from this damned faction, this damned society, into the safety of her Andrea’s arms. Everything was beginning to seem a bit meaningless without the nervous brunette at her side.

“I want you to get me Nigel,” she said decisively with a dismissive wave. That was the best she could do right now. The assistant nodded, her heels clicking as she walked away. 

Miranda groaned as she put a head to her temples. Migraine, again. They seemed to occur more frequently ever since she began her long nights of delicately sabotaging the endeavours of her own faction. The only thing that kept her going was coffee, Andrea, and just a smidge of self-preservation.

Once a bald man with spectacles sauntered in, she told him to shut the door. He obliged, and leaned against Miranda’s desk, head hung low in exhaustion. “You appear to be doing sub-par,” the faction leader commented, unable to keep the note of concern out of her voice.

“I mean, of course,” Nigel groaned, removing his glasses to bury his face in his hands. Miranda pursed her lips. He looked just as tired as she felt. “Watching children get murdered for hours and taking notes on it hasn’t exactly been great.” He wiped his glasses on his sleeve, slipping them back on.

“You remember Andrea, yes?” Miranda queried. She knew he did, in fact, the pair had been surprisingly good friends. The man blinked at her before responding. “Of course I do. I haven’t seen her since she ran off though, if that’s what you’re asking.”

The white-haired woman shook her head. “No, it’s not. I’m considering something, Nigel. And I think I may require your assistance. That is, if you agree to aid me.” She looked at him intently. “It’s Andrea. I need to find her again. I must know if she’s alright.”

Nigel raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that all? I can surely arrange that, but why did you--”

“It’s much more than that,” Miranda interjected, eyes pleading. Nigel was the only one in her own faction that she trusted. If he refused to, then she’d be on her own. “I need you to help me get to her.” She grimaced a bit when Nigel inhaled sharply. “I know, it’s absurd. Unfortunately, I’m not sure how much longer I can stay here. Not just because I want Andrea with me, but because I believe that Irv and his cronies may be onto me, and how I’ve been inconveniencing them. If they haven’t already come to that conclusion.”

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Ms. Priestly,” Nigel quipped, looking remarkably calm despite the news that he’d just received. “I’m in. Let’s go find Six, I miss that anxious kid.”

Miranda felt her lips quirk upwards in what almost was a smile. “Wonderful. Just so you’re aware, this won’t happen for quite a while. I still need to edit some parts of this plan so it runs perfectly.” Her friend nodded. “I think waiting just a bit would work well.”

  
  
  


“Again, I’m telling the truth!” Andy exclaimed fervently. “How could I possibly make something up like that?” How long had they been here? Three hours? Four? She was beginning to tire of this. The leader of Candor frowned at her disapprovingly, arching an eyebrow. “Your words have no merit. We have heard nothing of these Abnegation attacks, nor this Dauntless mind control you speak of.”

“That’s because Erudite has been keeping it under wraps,” Nate muttered. “You really think they’d be honest about it?” The leader narrowed his dark eyes at them. “You must understand that I am hesitant to believe that my allies, the Erudite and Dauntless, have committed such heinous crimes.” He drummed his fingers on this desk, annoyance apparent.

“Why don’t you go ask the Abnegation?” Andy snarled, her clenched fists white. “Maybe they’d give you a good answer.” The leader silenced her with a raised hand, his face impassive. “Now, there’s no need to get hysterical.” The brunette gave him a hard stare, her rage boiling just below the surface. Oh, this was the perfect time to get hysterical.  
  
  
People were getting murdered, their society was falling to pieces, and the government was corrupt. A good 40% of the population was either dead, being used as the Erudite's puppets, imprisoned, or in danger. And the Candor leader had the audacity to question that? Hell no, she had not made it this far only to be stopped by this ignorant, condescending man. She was about to eloquently give him a piece of her mind when the man before her piped up.

“You’re a real piece of shit, Mr. Holt, you know that?” Nate glared at the man before them accusingly, crossing his arms childishly, like he was an obstinate toddler that didn't want to go to bed yet.

“I’ll have my guards escort you out with that kind of language.” James Holt’s voice was controlled, smooth, but irritated.

“There’s no need for that,” Andy gave Nate a withering look as she spoke. “We’ll cooperate.”

  
  
  


“Why not just topple Irv?” Nigel suggested in Miranda’s office as he scrolled through security footage and logs. Miranda shook her head, she had thought of that a long time ago, even before Andrea had left. Then, she lacked the resources and time for it. She still did. 

Right now at least, it wasn’t plausible for her to successfully turn the entire faction against him. Or anyone, really. Not without compromising the plans she had to escape and find Andrea quickly.

“I haven’t the slightest idea how I would do about doing that,” she drawled back as she typed something on her computer. “It’s dangerous, and even if we made an attempt, the probability of it backfiring is staggering.” 

He shrugged. “I knew you’d say no, but it was worth a shot.” Nigel resumed his work, and Miranda redirected her attention to hers. She tapped a pen against her lips in thought. Hm. Perhaps she could potentially manage that. If she was able to gather up reinforcements from the other factions, she could return to Erudite and force Irv to step down. Maybe even kill him if things escalated to that point.

“Well, perhaps it is possible,” Miranda purred slowly. She was excited now, this might work. “Something can be arranged.”


End file.
